tales_of_equestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Ponyvale
Ponyvale is a small hamlet located barely inside the Kingdom of Equestria, surrounded by beautiful pines and large mountainsides. It's ruled by a Duchy, or a Duchess '''and currently the presiding Duchess is '''Shutterbug, '''who takes care of the 'Vale and it's inhabitants along with some outside help of course. '''Ponyvale is more than just the green valley and rugged mountains, above them they have Cloudsvale, a home for ponies who like heights. A bustling community, and a well established trade system. The local faction of Ponyvale is The Constables, who operate outside of the constabulary and maintain peace and order. 'The Founding and Early Years' An exact date is not found but Princess Luna had not yet been banished to the moon for her millennium long mandatory vacation when The Princesses sent a few pegusai to the valleys north of Canterlot with the duty of maintaining the weather in the area. These ponies founded the city of Cloudsvale. Within just a few years the residents of Cloudsvale managed to tame the weather of the unsettled land below. After word got around to the surrounding areas about controlled weather in the northern valley, which would mean better chances at growing crops, ponies started setting up homestead farms in the valley. The farms were productive but sat mostly alone until trade and travel between the northern coastal cities of Manehatten and Vanhoover picked up. The Noble offices of The Vale couldn't read the signed names on the settler forms, but a general store and bakery was erected to sell goods to these travelers. A hotel soon followed. As some travelers decided to move in, houses were built and in short order, with quite a ceremony including a Royal visit, Ponyvale was founded. 'Political Structure' Cloudsvale grew in population through other settlers moving in and the usual natural processes, and the ponies of that little cloud city nominated Cloudburst Flutterwave as Baron of the city and skies around it. This was approved by Princess Celestia. Not much is known about Baron Flutterwave except that the structure of Cloudsvale did not grow under his rule. Ponyvale had elected a mayor, Mayor Pear Blossom was an earth pony from one of the original farms that settled the area, her greatest accomplishment while in office was establishing more friendly and prosperous trade with Cloudsvale and maintaining the livelihood of all in the city even through hard times. For her hard work and dedication to the city, Princess Luna bestowed upon the mayor the title of Baroness 'Oddities of the Northern Valley' No one knows where it came from, but Cloudsvale has the Stone of Unity. The only documented ability of this stone is it allows all ponies within it's sphere of effect to walk on clouds. This stone is somewhere in Cloudsvale and affects the core of the city (what can be seen now rezzed in world). There are rumors dating back hundreds of years of other artifacts in Cloudsvale and Ponyvale, though it's believed that many of these have been removed from the cities through various means. Somewhere in the mountains that surround The Vale is a magical nexus or portal of sorts that may explain, in part, the above average population of alicorns, and perhaps the non pony creatures found in The Vale. 'Ponyvale Today' A few years ago, the Barony of Ponyvale's last heir had passed away. The need for a baron had reached Canterlot and a notice to the city nobles was released by the castle. Shutterbug had responded to the notice and after several trials and interviews she was given the position on a trial basis. The Royalty believed Shutterbug's previous fame as a model and photographer might make it easier for the residents of Ponyvale to accept her. The trial ended and Shutterbug became Baroness of Ponyvale. Shortly after Shutterbug had been granted her title of Baroness, The Baroness of Cloudsvale fell ill. Baroness Summer Flutterwind was the last living descendant of the Baron Flutterwave from days old. She led a happy and prosperous cloud city. After the sad day that the Baroness passed away, Shutterbug did what she could to help the city of Cloudsvale as well as maintain her responsibilities in Ponyvale. She was then Lady Shutterbug Baroness of Ponyvale and Steward of Cloudsvale. Not too much later, Shutterbug was granted a noble promotion to Duchess, and the two cities of Cloudsvale and Ponyvale were consolidated under one noble position and geographical region known as The Vale. The Vale is the northern valley in which sits Ponyvale and over which flies Cloudsvale. Both are considered capital cities within The Vale, Ponyvale being the ground level and municipal capital and Cloudsvale being the areal capital. The Vale is officially part of the Kingdom of Equestria but is largely left to it's own devices by Royalty.